Day of Extra Ordinary
by chit catt
Summary: Sakuraba— Misalnya aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat, tapi benar-benar misalnya saja lho, maka itu adalah murni suatu ketidaksengajaan.


**Disclaimer** Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata

**Genre** Unidentified -PLAK! Romance, Humor

**Rated** T

**Pairing** Shin, Wakana

**Warning** Dominasi monolog

**Extra Story**: Sakuraba

* * *

_AKU_ sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukannya, sungguh. Kalau pun sesuatu terjadi, misalnya aku jadi melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat –tapi ini benar-benar misalnya saja lho, maka itu adalah murni suatu ketidaksengajaan.

Maksudku, waktu itu aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan. Tepatnya dalam perjalanan pulang usai latihan klub seperti biasa. Sekedar catatan; kata biasa di sini berarti sepuluh kali naik turun ratusan anak tangga non-stop, sebagai pemanasan. Dan karena Shougun sedang marah besar, kami jadi harus melakukannya sambil menggendong seseorang di punggung.

Itu adalah latihan biasa yang cukup berat –membuat kami bersyukur sebuah penemuan bernama koyo pernah eksis di muka bumi. Juga membuatku berpikir, mungkin seharusnya dulu aku mempertimbangkan jadi _spokes person_ mereka dan tidak melulu menjadi model _American Burger_.

Ah, tapi itu kan masa lalu. Tidak perlu diungkit lagi. Saat ini aku hanya harus fokus menyeret kakiku yang pegalnya minta ampun, untuk bisa melewati rute terdekat menuju rumah.

.

.

_SIALNYA_, aku melupakan satu fakta penting, yaitu bahwa rute ini adalah rute yang paling berbahaya untukku.

Benar saja. Di tengah jalan, satu pleton cewek esper yang selalu tahu di mana aku berada –atau biasa disingkat dengan istilah _fan girls_, mendadak menerjangku. Berteriak super histeris, memanggil namaku, memanggil nama teman-teman mereka, dan memanggil anjing gila pemakan manusia bernama Cerberus –oh, yang ini sih suara Hiruma.

Kemudian mereka mengejarku seperti kesetanan, seakan aku ini maling yang baru kepergok mencuri sandal jepit.

Atau tali jemuran.

Atau kaos singlet Elvis Presley.

Atau kaos singlet Elvis Presley yang digantung di tali jemuran bersama sandal jepit. Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan dunia permalingan tanah air.

Karena yang kutahu pasti adalah pola ini; para cewek ajaib itu bernafsu mengejarku. Jika dapat, mereka akan berebut menjambak rambut –yang untungnya sudah cepak, atau mencubiti pipiku. Kalau sudah puas, selanjutnya yaitu meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Dan sebagai aksen terakhir, mereka akan mengambil –bentuk sopan dari merampok– apapun yang kupakai sebagai kenang-kenangan. Bahkan jika tidak kutolak dengan tegas, mereka selalu bersikeras melucuti seragamku juga.

Seragam gakuran Ojou sih tak masalah. Tapi kalau seragam _football_? Bisa-bisa aku dihukum Shogun harus keliling sekolah sambil lompat kelinci. Walau sejauh ini belum pernah terjadi, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin, kan? Ini sangat mengerikan.

Sekujur tubuhku sampai panas dingin jadinya.

Yang setelah dilihat lagi, itu bukan disebabkan karena aku terlalu memikirkan hukuman Shogun. Tapi karena mendapati banci perempatan ikut bergabung bersama para cewek esper untuk mengejarku.

_Hiii!!_

Maksudku –_Uwaa!!_

.

.

_MENURUT _pengalamanku, aku hanya punya tiga pilihan untuk menyudahi kondisi seperti ini. Pertama, menyelesaikan dengan cara mereka. Kedua, menyelesaikan dengan caraku. Ketiga, tidak dengan cara siapapun –dengan kata lain; lari.

Aku tentu saja tidak mau menyelesaikan dengan cara mereka. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, hukuman super mengerikan Shogun telah menantiku, jika aku nekad melakukan metode ini. Jadi, secara otomatis aku harus mencoret opsi pertama.

Tapi sayangnya, aku juga tidak bisa mengambil opsi kedua. Terutama jika aku tidak mau koran besok pagi terbit dengan headline; _Kehabisan Akal, Atlet Mantan Model "S" menjadi Kriminal setelah Menyambit Penggemar dengan Pisang Curian_. Bisa-bisa gelar _Best Reciever_ yang susah payah kudapat, dianulir oleh Asosiasi _American Football_ SMA. Caraku ini terlalu berisiko.

Opsi kedua pun kemudian wafat dengan sempurna, menyisakan hanya satu pilihan yang mau tak mau harus kulakukan. Lari atau mati.

Aku pun kontan berlari sekencangnya. Sambil iseng-iseng, meniru kecepatan luar biasa Eyeshield 21 saat dikejar penggemar terbesarnya, Cerberus. Yang tentu saja ujung-ujungnya gagal dengan sukses.

Maksudku bukan Sena yang gagal, tapi aku.

.

.

_KARENA_ itulah, aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi saja.

Aku pun segera masuk ke balik semak-semak yang memisahkan antara taman dan jalan. Memang sedikit ketinggalan zaman sih, tapi di luar dugaan cukup sukses juga. Apa boleh buat, staminaku baru terkuras untuk latihan gila-gilaan ala shogun.

Kemudian aku mengintai dari balik dedaunan sambil terengah. Nafasku sudah memburu tidak karuan. Jantungku berdegub tanpa jeda seperti suara tembakan beruntun Hiruma.

Dalam kondisi biasa pun aku harus susah payah untuk menghindari mereka, apalagi saat sedang kelelahan seperti ini. Mereka benar-benar kelebihan energi. Sungguh deh, menurutku mereka seharusnya banting setir saja jadi atlet. Kalau ada tim _American Football_ yang merekrut, kurasa Ojou pun bukan tidak mungkin bisa kalah.

Mereka itu ganasnya minta ampun, pasti cocok jadi line. Atau mungkin jadi cenayang, mengingat mereka selalu –minimal hampir– bisa menemukan tempatku berada.

Aku jadi tidak habis pikir mengapa mereka muncul lagi setelah sekian lama.

Padahal sejak kupangkas rambutku, dunia sudah menjadi tenang dan damai sehingga aku bisa fokus ke latihan _American Football_. Tapi sepertinya mereka kembali lagi. Terutama setelah Christmas Bowl selesai, mereka jadi lebih banyak dan mengganggu. Bahkan di hari biasa seperti ini.

Sementara itu, sudah kehabisan cara untuk menghalau mereka. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mencukur habis rambutku seperti Banba. Atau membiarkannya panjang untuk dibleaching supaya terlihat mengerikan seperti Hiruma. Atau aku harus meniru perilaku idiot senior Otawara –tapi ini jelas tidak mungkin. Selain Taki dari Deimon, mungkin tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal idiotisme.

.

.

_KUTEKUK_ kaki panjangku supaya tak menyembul dari balik dedaunan, sambil mati-matian tidak bersuara, karena ada seorang gadis berbaju hijau sedang berdiri di dekat semak tempatku sembunyi.

Gadis berbaju hijau itu menyeruput minuman yang ia pegang, sambil menunggu temannya yang berbaju kuning menghampiri. Gadis yang berbaju kuning pun datang sambil menyambar minuman si hijau. Tidak memedulikan temannya yang berseru –_hei!_

"Sudahlah. Nanti kuganti," kata si baju kuning sambil mengipasi wajahnya, "aku benar-benar sangat haus sekarang. Tapi penjual minuman otomatisnya malah sedang rusak." Terangnya.

"Pokoknya kau hutang satu minuman padaku lho, ya!" sahut si baju hijau dengan pipi menggelembung. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Sakuraba sudah ketemu?" lanjutnya bertanya. Tuh, kan benar. Mereka sedang mencariku.

Aku melihat si baju kuning menggeleng, lalu menjawab "Ayo kita cari di sebelah sana, barangkali ia masih sembunyi di suatu tempat."

Si hijau menyelipkan gelas bekas minumnya di semak tempatku berada, lalu keduanya pergi. Aku hanya bisa mengaduh dalam hati, sambil mengutuki mereka. Apa mereka tidak pernah diajari kalau buang sampah sembarangan itu melanggar hukum?

Tapi sudahlah. Kutelan amarahku kembali, karena yang penting kali ini aku sudah selamat.

Setelah suasana mulai hening, aku pun menyelinap pergi dari tempat itu –sambil berdoa supaya tidak ada siapapun yang menyadari keberadaanku. Terutama para cewek ajaib itu. Juga orang-orang sekitar sini. Juga para makhluk abstrak penghuni perempatan. Juga Shin dan Wakana yang sedang mesra di seberang jalan.

.

.

–_Barusan aku bilang apa?_

.

.

_LANGKAHKU_ jadi seketika terhenti. Begitu juga otakku.

Aku lantas melakukan beberapa langkah _backward_. Kemudian dengan perlahan, sambil berharap-harap cemas bahwa mataku yang salah, menoleh ke arah bangku panjang yang ada di seberang jalan. Yang sepintas kulihat tadi, di sana ada Wakana yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Shin, sementara Shin meletakkan kepalanya di atas milik Wakana.

Aku mengucek mataku dan melihatnya sekali lagi. Tapi pemandangan itu tetap tidak berubah.

.

.

_Haah?!!_

Maksudku –_Uwaa!!!_

_._

_._

_MEMANG_, sih.

Shin pernah bilang tipe cewek yang ia sukai itu –bahkan aku masih ingat caranya menjawab– yang bisa membawa rasa bangga sebagai bagian dari tim. Yang menurutku lebih mirip persyaratan menjadi manajer daripada seorang pacar.

Kupikir Shin menjawab seperti itu karena dia kelewat bersemangat menggeluti _American Football_ saja. Jadi, tidak pernah kukira kalau dia memang sedang mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Setidaknya sampai aku mendapati Shin dan seorang manajer sedang berduaan di taman. Lebih lanjut, dengan manajer kami.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah Shin yang sama dengan si nomor 40 dari tim kami. Shin yang sama dengan Shin si muka kaku. Juga Shin yang sama dengan Shin si gunung es.

_Ini_ Shin yang _itu_!

_Ya ampun!!_

Aku sampai bingung harus melakukan apa. Sama bingungnya seperti seorang bocah yang tak sengaja menonton film dewasa. Tapi sekali lagi, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukannya, lho! Mengintip –atau sebagainya, maksudku.

.

.

_JADI_, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Secara diam-diam, tentu saja. Jarakku dengan mereka berdua tak lebih dari lima meter, mereka akan bisa menyadari keberadaanku dengan cepat kalau aku berisik.

Berbekal tekad itu, aku mulai melangkah. Namun sialnya, belum sampai tiga langkah beranjak, aku sudah membuat suara gaduh yang mencurigakan. Aku menginjak ranting, kaleng, lalu pecahan piring yang bersuara seperti ranjau.

Kulihat Shin kebingungan sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari asal bunyi tersebut.

Agar keberadaanku tak ketahuan, aku pun melancarkan sebuah jurus klasik –yaitu mengeong seperti kucing sedang beranak. Memang konyol sih. Tapi tampaknya Shin percaya saja dengan suara kucing tolol yang kubuat. (Mana yang lebih konyol, coba–?)

Lantas aku kembali mengendap pergi.

Dan setelah kira-kira tidak terlihat oleh mereka, aku pun lari secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu, sambil berpikir bahwa ini adalah hari aneh yang sangat menakjubkan.

.

.

**fin**

**

* * *

**

**Author`s Notes**

Yay! Ini adalah fanfic plotless super aneh, dengan chapter pertama merupakan cerita sampingan. Haha. Dan lagi, saya nggak bisa bikin penutup yang pas. Sakuraba pun kayaknya jadi cerewet. Lalala~

**Next Chapter**: Wakana.

EDITED VERSION: Kayaknya sebelum ini saya salah post file. Untuk Faika dan Dilia (dan para pembaca lainnya), maaf, kalian jadi baca tulisan gaje yang masih mentah. Silakan tusuk saya! --pakai sapu lidi--


End file.
